


feeling heat in December

by b_minor



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 02:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_minor/pseuds/b_minor
Summary: It’s the times when he returns to a quiet flat that he finds his heart race.





	feeling heat in December

**Author's Note:**

> Looks at my traitorous hands. Looks at this fic.

There are things Ryuunosuke wouldn’t be surprised to find when he comes back to their apartment. Sougo smiling beatifically at him from the kitchen as he scrapes an alarming amount of finely chopped chilies into the evening’s culinary experiment. Tora splayed out on the couch napping, the television muted as a dvd menu loops over and over. Sometimes, Sougo is curled up around him, or is letting him use his lap as a pillow while he reads his latest how-to manual (more so out of habit than to gather any actual information nowadays).

It’s the times when he returns to a quiet flat that he finds his heart race. It's when the hallway is dark but a sliver of warm light cuts a path to a partially open door, giving just enough of a suggestion to what lies within. He quickly switches his shoes for house slippers, sets his bag on the living room couch as he pads towards their bedroom. The closer he gets, the more he can hear. Rustling sheets. Quiet murmurs.

The door creaks just a bit as he opens it to the sight of Sougo slamming down on Tora’s cock, dragging a low groan from the man beneath.

Ryuunosuke feels his face warm. This arrangement is relatively new, but it's not the first time he’s walked in on the two of them like this. He still isn’t used to it, though. To be honest, he's not sure that he'll ever get used to it. Sougo, keen as always to the softest of noises, turns to look. His face, already flushed from physical activity, manages to darken just a shade redder as he mumbles a shy, “Welcome home.”

Torao, after a few bleary blinks, also moves his gaze to their boyfriend. The dazed expression shifts into a smirk. He slides his hands to bracket Sougo’s hips, drawls out a simple, “Glad you could make it, Ryuu.”

Ryuunosuke can’t help but recall the feeling of those fingers around his own waist just a few nights prior, in a similar context.

Torao shifts up onto his elbows and continues, blithely, as if he were talking at the dinner table and not with his dick buried deep in Sougo at the moment. “Like the view? It really is true that Sougo’s blood here always makes him want to be on top, just like everyone else in his fam--”

Neither Torao nor Ryuunosuke expect Sougo to forcefully press Torao back into the bed, a hand clamped firmly over Torao’s mouth. It isn't possible to see his expression from Ryuunosuke’s position at the door, but he can hear the unspoken threat as Sougo mildly interjects, “I don’t think you want to finish that sentence, Torao-san. I’ll get mad.”

Torao appears stunned for just a moment, before curling a hand around Sougo’s. He slowly draws it away from his mouth replies, “I was just joking. But I’ll stop if you don’t like it.” He brings his hands back to Sougo’s waist, purring as he grinds his hips up, “Anyways, where were we? Why don’t we give Ryuu here a good show?”

Sougo lets out a quiet groan at the movement. The sharp aura dissipates as quickly as it arrived, and he smiles just a bit, exasperated but fond. Sougo turns back to Ryuunosuke, reaches a hand towards him in invitation. In a few strides Ryuunosuke joins them on the bed, giving them each a kiss before pillowing Torao’s head on his lap, brushing his fingers through his hair. Torao hums appreciatively. Ryuunosuke hasn’t let go of Sougo’s hand after grasping it, interlacing their fingers together. Sougo squeezes back, before rising back up and moving in earnest. At first the noises from Torao are obviously played up, but as he grows quieter and the moans that Sougo’s movements draw out of him stutter, they all know he’s getting closer to finishing. At this point, Ryuunosuke’s jeans are uncomfortably tight, but he’s too engrossed in the sight to fumble them open.

Instead, he reaches forward to attend to Sougo’s neglected member. Sougo whines softly at the stimulation but doesn’t stop. Emboldened, Ryuunosuke pumps as best he can in tandem with Sougo’s movements astride Torao. The configuration feels a bit awkward, but like many aspects of their relationship it somehow manages to work. It doesn’t take long before Torao reaches orgasm, one hand gripped tight at Sougo’s waist while the other digs into Ryuunosuke’s thigh as if seeking an anchor. He practically melts back into Ryuunosuke’s lap after he’s spent. Soon after that Sougo releases into Ryuunosuke’s hand. He manages to pull himself off of Torao before collapsing bonelessly on top of Torao. It's a messy and beautiful tableau, and he takes the time to drink in the sight of them.

It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Ryuu tries to go grab washcloths for the two of them but instead they drag him back to help him take care of his boner. The End.


End file.
